


Candy Cravings

by FebruaryFun



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Brief mention of Deceit, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Fluff, Irresponsible consumption of Gushers, Logan has a sweet tooth and you can fight me on that, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, logan is not a robot, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryFun/pseuds/FebruaryFun
Summary: Logan has never experimented with his abilities to summon things in the mindscape. He knows that there are certain things he can summon, such as books, notecards, and folders, but he's never really tested himself. On a slow day, Logan decides to do a little experimentation with trying to replicate something from Thomas's memory.He rediscovers something that's almost better than Crofters. And you don't even need a spoon to eat it!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Logan Conducts the Experiment

Logan tried not to think too hard about his existence. After all, weren't they mere products of Thomas's imagination? Who should not be able to manifest themselves or have personalities in any way? In all manners of logic, his existence shouldn't be possible. Yet there he was, sitting in his bedroom, bored.

He _could_ work on Thomas's schedule some more, but he'd been doing that all day, and some itching questions about his own nature refused to stay in the back of his mind. Maybe he could indulge experimenting with this one little idea. Lately, Roman had mentioned that he was having a hard time getting the taste of a certain kind of ice cream right. He recalled what it tasted like to a point, but when he summoned a bowl for himself, it wasn't quite what he was thinking of. Patton brought Roman to his room to experience the memory of the ice cream to help him perfect the frozen treat. Up until that point, it hadn't occurred to Logan that they could make a mistake when summoning something. Yes, summoning a notebook was easy enough, but that was because Logan could effortlessly envision what a notebook was supposed to be like. He knew how big it was, what it was made of, how many sheets of paper should be in it, and even how much it was meant to weigh. If he didn't know any of that, would he be able to summon a notebook?

Speaking of summoning notebooks, Logan decided to summon a new on right then, opening it up to write down his hypothesis. _If I can envision the details of an object, I can summon it successfully._

***~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~***

"You want to look through Thomas's childhood memories?" Patton was surprised. Logan wasn't usually the sentimental type. "I mean, of course you can, but may I ask why?"

Logan sighed, a little self-conscious. "I just want to record some observations on them for an experiment I'm doing. It's really nothing significant."

"Okay. Well, come on in!" Patton cheerily lead him through his outer room, then upstairs to a closet. However, when he opened the door, it didn't lead into a closet. It lead into a surprisingly organized Hall of Memories. "Do you like it? Roman helped me design it! Childhood memories are this way."

Logan looked around as he followed Patton. Memories were arranged by category. Only some of them had dates. He supposed that was how Thomas's sense of time seemed to work- he only remembered the general time period of when something happened. There were past romances, possible romances, game nights, pictures of dogs... and finally, they got to the childhood section. The section was filled with photo albums, toys, and other relics from that time period. He was surprised to see that some of the items from the other sides had been saved. "Roman made some of these for Thomas's dreams."

Patton smiled fondly. "I know! Aren't they adorable? Thomas just loved some of these fantasies!" He picked up an old sword and shield. "Ah, the memories..." He set them down and turned to Logan. "Well, I promised Roman I'd go on an adventure with him today, but feel free to stay as long as you want and look around! I hope your experiment goes smoothly!"

Logan nodded to him, mumbling a quick, "Thank you, Patton," before getting to work.

Logan didn't want to pick the first few items he saw and just go with that. No, he wanted to make sure he had a variety of things that would pose different challenges to describe and recreate. He decided to start with some simple items, like a set of alphabet blocks. He slowly started moving on to more detailed items, like a blanket with an intricate pattern and a specifically placed applesauce stain. After some deliberation, he decided to take on the challenge of some items that were harder to describe in words. And that was how he stumbled across Roman's endless box of Gushers.

Logan remembered how they used to be one of Thomas's favorite candies, but he didn't remember why until he put one in his mouth. The sugary syrup from the gummy hit his tongue and his eyes widened. He quickly recorded his observations in his notebook. _Chewy. Sweet. Fun._ He scratched that last one out. It was very hard to describe the candy scientifically. It would be the perfect test of his summoning abilities.

***~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~***

Logan recorded his results after successfully managing to summon a replica of one of Thomas's baby blankets. He discovered that pointing out the mistakes he made while summoning an item to himself allowed him to improve on the next attempt. It was challenging to perfect certain objects, but highly satisfying when he did. 

Now, for his last and probably greatest challenge: the endless box of Gushers. This was technically an impossible object, since no box of that size could hold an infinite number of individual Gusher packets. It was no surprise that Roman was able to summon it, seeing as imagination was his specialty, but it would be much harder for Logan. He worked within logical constraints and properly accounted for dimensions. Eighteen attempts later...

Logan closed his notebook with a sigh, Gusher boxes all around him. He tried again and again, even redesigning certain other details of the box to see if it brought him any closer to the desired results. Unfortunately, Logan just couldn't summon an impossible object, and now he had eighteen large boxes of gummy candy scattered in his room. He opened one of the boxes and pulled out a pack of Gushers. "Well... maybe a little reward for my efforts wouldn't hurt."

Little did he know, that would be the start of his newest addiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fic I thought of while eating an entire box of Gushers on my own.


	2. Logan Experiences a Sugar Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has discovered that Gushers are far too easy to snack on. He's never eaten that much sugar at once in his life. Virgil notes his strange behavior.

Virgil was just coming downstairs to grab some leftovers when he was suddenly intercepted on the stairs. Logan was practically vibrating, cutting him off and staring at him intensely. "Virgil, did you realize that your eyes are _two shades darker_ than Patton's??"

Virgil blushed a bit. "Um, I hadn't really noticed," he mumbled. "Why is that important?"

"Because some studies show that people with darker eyes are less likely to be able to see in the dark." Logan nodded to himself. "Seeing in the dark would be an amazing adaptation, and since we're imaginary, maybe we can evolve faster than real humans! But I don't want you to get jealous if Patton evolves and has night vision when you don't. There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for that. Night vision is impossible, anyway." He went back down the stairs, momentarily sitting on the floor next to the couch before getting up and pacing, lost in thought.

Virgil watched him for a moment, concerned. "Logan? You... You doing okay?"

"Am I doing what okay? Whatever I'm doing, I'm sure I'm doing it to the utmost of my ability. Unless I don't realize what I'm doing!" He turned to Virgil, stopping. "What am I doing?"

"Well," Virgil sighed, "You're pacing, you're talking about some things that are a little ridiculous, and you look like you're about to jump out of your skin. What's up?"

Logan shook his head. "It's impossible for me to jump out of my skin. In any case, I may have consumed an above average amount of sucrose and am having trouble metabolizing it all, which is odd seeing as I am imaginary, and therefore should not have a metabolism."

Virgil took a moment to process that. "So... You're having a sugar rush?" He smiled a bit. "Really? What the heck did you eat?" Logan Logic Sanders, having a sugar rush. He wouldn't be surprised if it was Patton, but Logan didn't really indulge himself in cookies as much as Patton did. 

Logan got a little embarrassed. "Approximately four hundred thirty two individual packs of Gushers. For scientific purposes."

Virgil nodded a bit, smiling and shaking his head. "Yeah, you might want to drink some water. In the meantime, keep pacing, I guess? Don't burn yourself out completely." He continued into the kitchen, heating up his leftovers and listening to Logan mutter to himself.

***~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~***

Meanwhile, Thomas was staring at the ceiling, mind racing. Why didn't he think of the night vision thing before? He needed to write this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!!


	3. Logan Has NO Self Control Whatsoever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's not going to even pretend he does.

Logan continued to pace in his room, popping another syrup-filled gummy into his mouth. Thomas's sleep schedule was thrown off and Logan knew it was his fault, but he just couldn't resist the now endless supply of Gushers he had provided himself by learning to summon them. Could candy be addictive? Sugar was addictive. Maybe he was just addicted to the sugar. That wasn't abnormal. Most people had varying degrees of sugar addiction. He just happened to enjoy his sugar in the shape of a soft candy.

Logan stopped at a sudden knock on the door. "Logan? It's Patton! I need your help with something downstairs!"

"I'll be there in just a moment!" He sighed and tossed the last few sticky sweets into his mouth and tossed the empty wrapped carelessly to the floor before going downstairs. He frowned as he walked in, arms crossed defensively. "What's all this?"

Patton, Roman, Virgil, and Deceit of all sides were sitting on the couch. Patton had made cookies and set them out on the table. The side in question smiled apologetically. "Logan? Why don't we sit down and have a chat?"

Logan sat in his usual armchair, eyeing them all suspiciously. "May I ask again what this is?"

Roman sighed. "It's an intervention, Specs."

Logan sat up a little straighter. An intervention? Was that really necessary? He couldn't pretend not to know exactly what they were talking about. He suspected that was why Deceit was there- he could tell them if Logan was lying. Still, he shook his head. "I don't understand why this is necessary. I'm perfectly fine. Has something about my behavior impacted the four of you negatively?"

Patton shook his head, still trying to be gentle. "No, Logan, it's just... You rarely eat meals with us anymore. You can't sit still and you won't let Thomas sleep. Plus all these sudden sugar crashes you've been having can't be good for you."

Logan frowned at them. "So what are you trying to say?"

There was a long, tense moment of silence. Finally, Virgil spoke up, exasperated. "We're saying lay off the fucking Gushers, dude! I'm tired of tripping over trash bags full of candy wrappers in the kitchen. You're even worse than Roman was with Doritos."

Roman turned red and glared at Virgil. "You said you'd never speak of it again!!"

"Wait, what?" Logan's guard fell a little bit and he let his hands fall to his lap. "What are you talking about?"

Patton couldn't help laughing a bit. He scooted closer to Logan and started to explain. "Logan, all of us went through a sort of... phase, when we realized we could summon food. I think you're the last one to go through it, actually." He hummed thoughtfully, looking at the others. "For Roman it was nacho cheese Doritos. For Virgil it was Milky Way chocolates. Deceit... was it strawberries or blueberries?"

Deceit hissed at them and sank out. Virgil rolled his eyes. "It was blueberries."

"And," Roman interjected, "For my brother it was those dynamite stick chips. Honestly, he got crumbs everywhere!"

Virgil scowled. "Well at least he didn't leave cheese dust on everything."

"Well, what was Patton's?" Logan looked at the side in question.

Patton blushed, smiling and shrugging. "Cheesecake." He laughed, then got back to the point. "So, Logan, we know exactly what's going on. We _also_ know that it's just a phase. The only real problem with it is that Thomas isn't getting enough sleep..."

Roman sighed. "I haven't gotten to give him a proper dream in a week!"

"Yeah," Virgil agreed, "And he's a little all over the place, because _you're_ a little all over the place. So we're going to need you to cut back on the sugar."

Logan wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or relieved. He supposed it made sense, to go through a period where one would be a bit... overindulgent after discovering an ability like summoning food. Still, he wasn't happy that he was going to have to give up his new favorite snack. "Just one box a day?"

Patton shook his head. "I'll keep a box on top of the fridge, and you can have one after every meal."

Logan sighed a bit. "I suppose that would be the best course of action... I apologize for the distress I caused you."

Roman laughed. "Honestly? I wasn't concerned as much as I was surprised."

"Why?"

"Well, of all the complicated and intelligent dishes in the world that you have the ability to summon... you chose _Gushers._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! This is honestly a self-indulgent little thing, but I had fun writing it, and I hope reading it made you smile.


End file.
